User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 13
'Nekromancie' Theraldis sklouzl ze sedla Cloudwinga, pak vzal Isiel v pase a pomohl jí dolů, dál ji ale ochranitelsky držel jednou rukou, zatímco pomalu sestupovali podél skalnímho vodopádu na travnatou vyvýšeninu. Jeho křišťálově čistá a ledová voda mizela v hlubinách pod nimi, aby se jako stříbrná říčka objevila daleko v zelených pláních a konečně spynula s vodami Lordamere poblíž Dalaranu. Desítky štíhlých věží města mágů se zdály tak daleko, a přeci šla mezi vším i teď rozlišit Fialová Citadela i budova věznice a její kopule. "Proč tohle místo?" optala se po tom, co chvíli nedokázala odtrhnout oči od siluety města proti ranní obloze. "Je dost daleko i dost blízko. Navíc zde uvidíme kohokoli, kdo by se chtěl přiblížit a naslouchat. Stejně tak hukot vodopádu přehluší slova, která by vítr náhodou odnesl dále." "Budeme se bavit o něčem, co nesmí být vysloveno v Dalaranu?" sklonila zrak a zadívala se do hlubin pod jejich nohy, na hladinu tůně, kterou čeřila padající voda. "Zdá se, že je tam jeskyně," poznamenala tiše a víc se naklonila, Theraldis ji ale okamžitě přitáhl zpět k sobě. "Jistě, je tam jeskyně a lidé z Hillsbradu a Silverpine o ní vypráví, že ji obývá starý rudý drak. I proto se jí vyhýbají," vyslovil to se stopou smíchu v hlase, "pochybuji, že by přítomnost takového tvora unikla mágům a hraničářům, takže bych to označil za babské historky. A podle Rhonina rudá letka nepomáhala orkům dobrovolně, takže se stejně není čeho bát ne?" Jeho tvář vzápětí opět zpřísněla, pak ji odvedl kousek od kraje, rozprostřel svůj plášť na jeden ze suchých kamenů a vyzval ji, aby se posadila, zatímco kolem nich seslal ochrannou zónu proti odposlechu a divinaci. Posadila se a dívala se chvíli k vodopádu, pak se zahleděla na Theraldise. Ruce si složila v klíně a přitáhla si k tělu svůj kožešinový plášť, když ji rozechvěla zima. Chlad jí donedávna nevadil, milovala ho. Od posledního návratu ze severu ale jako by se nemohla přestat třást mrazem, který pramenil z jejího nitra. thumb|left|700px "Dobře tedy, tvůj projekt a posedlost jím. Souvisí to s tím, co jste našli v Kel'Thuzadových skladištích na severu, že? S tím, co se stalo tehdy v Arkánní pokladnici. Sathera, kterou tu měl každý tolik rád. Jsou to celé roky...," začal hovořit vemlouvavě a tiše, ale ona ho rázně přerušila. "Jako by roky něco znamenaly pro elfa! Nedovolím, aby se něco takového zopakovalo... aby nekromancie stála život dalšího z mých přátel nebo rodiny!" Vášeň a nenávist v jejích slovech ho trochu zarazila, napřímil se a založil si ruce za zády, pak přešel kolem ní, zatímco pokračovala ve svém proslovu plném emocí. "Neměli ho nechat jít! Pouhé vyhnanství, zbavení titulu a majetku, když neupustí od svého výzkumu, to měla být hrozba, co ho od toho odradí? Jako by dávno netušili, jaká kouzla praktikuje a zkouší potají a snaží se k nim navádět studenty! Jako by kdy kohokoli dokázala odradit pouhá slova. Měli ho popravit!" zatnula ruce v pěsti a zvedla tvář. Její pohled mu připomněl jiný, se kterým se setkal nedávno. Ten druh neústupného fanatismu, když jednal s baronem Garithosem mladším o finanční kompenzaci za to, z čeho vinil Quel'Thalas. Jednání tehdy nedopadlo ke spokojenosti ani jedné strany. Theraldis byl sice diplomatem a vyslancem svého krále, ale odmítal se nechat urážet a ponižovat někým, kdo pustil orky do elfích lesů. Gartihos to viděl jinak: zatímco on jako člen Aliance bránil elfí lesy, skupina orků, která se oddělila od hlavního voje, vyhladila a vypálila jeho rodný Blackwood a povraždila jeho rodinu. Vinil krále Terenase z toho, že rozdělil síly na obranu nevděčných elfů, místo toho, aby se soustředil na ochranu vlastních lidí. Vinil krále Anasteriana, že neposlal své jednotky dříve. Chtěl zaplatit každou kapku krve zlatem a měl pocit, že se toho domůže, když fyzicky napadne elfího ambasadora. Theraldis se zachmuřil a při vzpomínce na setkání podvědomě sáhl na jednu tvář. Isielin výraz teď připomínal Garithose. Na malý okamžik jako by místo ní spatřil oheň, plamen a meč šarlatové barvy, jak hoří v temnotách proti něčemu shnilému a nezřetelnému, ale než se na tu vizi dokázal soustředit, byla pryč. Jako by ho předtucha na chvilku chytla pod krkem a stiskla mu hrdlo, ale nedal na sobě nic znát, se svým obvyklým klidem ji opět oslovil. "Nikdy jsem tě neslyšel projevit tolik vášně několika slovy, navíc adresovanými jednomu z tvých vlastních... z Kirin Tor. Ani chybující studenti tě nikdy tolik nerozčílili, ani Hira, ani ten, kterému říkáš Zrzek, když si vzal Vereesu Windrunner i proti všeobecnému nesouhlasu obou národů. Dávám ti za pravdu v tom, že Kel'Thuzada neměli nechat jít. Měli ho držet pod zámkem, pod dohledem a dozvědět se od něj co nejvíce. Smrt takového talentu? Plýtvání," odvrátil se od ní, když na její tváři spatřil nesouhlas. Zadíval se k Dalaranu a na chvíli se odmlčel. Pak tišším hlasem pokračoval. "Chápu rozhodnutí Rady Šesti - snažili se co nejvíce utišit skandál a možnost, že by se našli v řadách studentů tací, co by jej následovali či podpořili, kdyby byl veřejně zostuzen a persekuován. Také bylo v sázce jméno celé Kirin Tor." "Kvůli politice a strachu z něj udělat mučedníka ho raději nechají na svobodě a bez dozoru? Teď má tedy volnou ruku pokračovat v čemkoli a vyškolit si tolik následovníků, kolik jen bude chtít!" máchla rukou někam k Lordamere a on se otočil a zadíval se jí do očí, za zády vodopád i propast. "Bude tak ale muset činit bez výhod, které měl zde. Bez podpory a největší knihovny lidských říší, bez drahých a nedostupných reagentů a substancí, bez vybavených laboratoří. Vím, vystačil si s několika kůlnami, které si na ně přetvořil. Ale pochybuji, že mu elfové poskytnou pomoc... a sedláci v místě, kde by se zkusil usadit, dříve či později vezmou vidle a uspořádají hon na čarodějnice. O čem jsem s tebou ale chtěl mluvit, souviselo právě s jeho výzkumem. On... měl v tom svém deníku pravdu, rozčiluj se, jak chceš. Pokud chceš bojovat s tímto druhem magie, musíš znát a studovat její základy a principy. Abys dokázala zlomit komplikovanou kletbu, musíš ji prvně poznat, pochopit a odhalit způsoby jejího seslání i úpravy základních formulí, které její sesilatel provedl. Pokud ses rozhodla stvořit artefakt, který neutralizuje rytíře smrti, musíš nejdříve chápat podstatu magie, která stvořila toho rytíře. Hovořím jasně?" pohled jeho zelených očí byl tak intenzivní, že ho neunesla. Sklopila řasy a nešťastně zachmuřila čelo. "Říkáš, že mám začít studovat nekromancii a černokněžnictví, jako on?" oslovila jeho boty a on se u ní zastavil, pohladil ji po tváři a mírným tlakem na bradu ji přiměl se na něj opět zadívat. Zvedla oči, jako by hledala radu, ale Theraldisova tvář byla jako kámen. Neusmívala se a nenabízela odpovědi. Jako by ji posuzoval. "A byla bys toho schopná?" optal se neutrálním tónem. "Hledat záznamy o těch variantách magie v knihovně či jeho deníku? Ano. Praktikovat ji sama? Ne, myslím, že ne, na to je příliš nechutná a já jsem příliš zaujatá," řekla nakonec a Theraldis si proti ní pomalu klekl. "Měla bys vědět, že cokoli, co chceš vytvořit, bude jen tak silné, kolik toho při tvorbě sama obětuješ. Myslím, že by ses měla svěřit pod Antonidovo mentorství a přiznat mu, oč se snažíš," vzal její ruce do svých - a přestože neměl plášť, jeho dlaně sálaly teplem, které jí samotné jako by scházelo. "Jsem ochoten ti pomoci znalostí jiných mocných artefaktů, které Quel'dorei uchovávají v prostorách Terasy Magistrů. Belo'vir kdysi během trolích válek stvořil tři kameny naplněné mocí Sluneční Studny. Možná, pokud ve svém výzkumu dost pokročíš, mohl bych pro tebe vyprosit možnost pracovat a pokračovat ve výzkumu na Quel'Danas pod jeho vedením. Ale chystá se Synod, který má zvolit nového Grand Magistra. Belo'vir i já jsme členy jednoho z poradních kruhů a budeme vytíženi - obávám se, že opět budu nucen cestovat a nebudu ti moci být podporou po celou dobu." Povzdechla si a opřela se čelem o jeho, pak mu vklouzla prsty do vlasů. "Necháš mne tedy zde a budeš se za mnou vracet z Quel'Danas?" optala se a on trochu zaskučel. "Jak jinak? Už tak mi Aethas a Rommath dali přezdívku 'pendlující magistr'... slyšelas? Hm... to byl teleport?" Theraldis se náhle zachmuřil, jak mu nedaleko nich použitá arkána zježila vlasy vzadu na krku, a zadíval se nahoru nad vodopád. Okamžitě byl celý ve střehu, jednu ruku na meči, druhou připravenou k seslání vlastního kouzla. Někdo je sledoval a narazil na jeho anti-divinační zónu, tak se rozhodl přiblížit fyzicky místo šmírování magií? Vyskočil a vyběhl po skále výš, a tak se v půlce cesty na místo, kde nechali dragonhawka, setkal s tím, koho tu čekal ze všech nejméně. Proti němu dolů sestupoval enigmatický elf Krasus, arcimág a jeden z Rady Šesti. Dnes měl své stříbrné vlasy, ve kterých se na slunci leskly rudé a černé pramínky, neuspořádaně rozpuštěné. "Arcimágu," Theraldis se nepatrně poklonil se stopou překvapení v hlase, zatímco Isiel vystoupila svahem za ním a přehodila mu zpět přes záda jeho smaragdový plášť. Theraldis jí pokývnul přes rameno na znak díků, pak ji pohledem upozornil na druhého elfa. Krasus si je pečlivě prohlédl svýma černýma očima, pak kývl na pozdrav a oběma rukama před tělem sevřel knihu, kterou si nesl. "Vidím, že místo, které jsem si oblíbil na ranní meditování, je prozrazeno a žije čilým ruchem," pronesl pobaveně. "Buďte bez obav, jsme na odchodu. Ale dávejte si pozor... v té jeskyni dole prý žije rudý drak," Theraldis se lehce poklonil a vedl Isiel za ruku kolem Krasa ke Cloudwingovi, pak ji vysadil do sedla s naprosto neurčitým výrazem v očích. "Skončili jsme právě včas," brblal si pro sebe, zatímco se vyhoupl za ni a pobídl modrého dragonhawka zpět k Dalaranu. "Vskutku, drak," zamumlal Krasus, pak si odkašlal, pokrčil rameny a sestoupil níž podél vodopádu. thumb|left|650px "Nebudu tvrdit, že to je pole magie, které mne nezajímá, profesorko Isiel, je to právě naopak. Strávil jsem roky studiem letargie orků a tohle mi téměř uniklo pod nosem," Antonidas kývl k věcem, které zabavili před časem vyhnanému arcimágovi Kel'Thuzadovi. Jakkoli všechny vzorky nemrtvých zvířat i alchymistické substance byly zpopelněny, neutralizovány a zničeny, stále tu zůstávaly jeho zápisky, deníky, svitky s inkantacemi a temnými runami. "Váš požadavek jsem samozřejmě přednesl Radě Šesti a dostala jste povolení prostudovat Kel'Thuzadovy laboratorní poznámky, stejně tak Khadgarova skripta týkající se věcí, kterých byl svědkem v Karazhan, Strážcově knihovně a u orků. Jste dost rozumná na to, abych vám nemusel připomínat, co vše hrozí tomu, kdo se vydá cestou získání snadné moci. Koneckonců, s tím už se kdysi ve svých začátcích potýkali i někteří z Rady Šesti. Vaši motivaci schválili Krasus a Kael'thas bez váhání. Modera, Ansirem a Drenden se vyslovili zdráhavě, souhlasili jen proto, že jste sama umožnila sledovat průběh své práce a podávat pravidelná hlášení. Je to vše, nebo jste měla další otázky?" "Otázky nepřestanu mít, dokud dýchám, arcimágu," Isiel se přiblížila ke stolu, na kterém ležely Kel'Thuzadovy poznámky, opatřené pečetí Kirin Tor a archivačními čísly. Museli je kvůli ní vynést z Arkánní pokladnice, kde skončilo vše, co nepatřilo do rukou studentů či samotných mágů. Antonidas ji sledoval se starostlivým a trochu podmračeným výrazem, když u stolu zůstala stát a nevzala si, proč přišla. "Moji nejnovější žáci mají otázky, na které sama hledám odpovědi. Proč zde existuje tolik limitů a omezení, tolik zákonů a pravidel pro tradiční arkanickou magii a její sesílání? Proč nevzdělaný ork dokáže stvořit portál, který je dvakrát tak velký jako ten tradiční... a vydrží téměř desetkrát déle? Proč mág Kirin Tor tráví téměř desítky let zdokonalováním svého umění a studiem všeho, co se NESMÍ, zatímco k používání felové a elementální magie stačí minimální akademické předpoklady, nulová omezení... a výsledky jsou tak děsivě účinné a mocné?" Antonidas sejmul z hlavy fialovou čapku, kterou v chladnějších prostorách školy obvykle zakrýval svou pleš, pomalu usedl do křesla a ještě nějakou dobu pozoroval listiny a knihy na stole, pak zvedl tvář, která se v tu chvíli zdála ještě starší, a zadíval se na ni. "Mluvíš o potenciálu těchto 'škol' nestabilní magie, pokud je tak mohu nazvat a o budoucnosti naší školy, že?" přešel k familiernějšímu tykání a vypadal velice unaveně. "Pak hovoříš o jedné z nejhorších obav, které mám, Isiel. Jaká bude budoucnost tradičního pojetí magie, pokud existuje tolik divokých variací arkány, které hrozí tím, že snadno zastíní, co dosud bylo pečlivě kultivováno a hlídáno, aby se to nevymklo kontrole? Většina z těch zdánlivě snadnějších, mocnějších škol se ale nakonec soustředí jen na destrukci, nikoli na tvoření. Samozřejmě děláme, co můžeme, abychom zde v samém počátku zdusili veškeré pokusy a studia týkající se felové magie a nekromancie, i přesto se jeden neubrání tomu, aby nebyl facsinován - a zároveň zneklidněn - jejich potenciálem. Kel'Thuzad byl jen na samém počátku... a byl přesvědčen, že jedná v dobrém zájmu všech, zatímco my jsme zpátečníci. I přesto dosáhl v krátké době relativně děsivě rychlého postupu." Isiel sledovala starce v jeho tak ladně neuspořádané pracovně plné prastarých knih. Pozorovala tančící odlesky plamínků svíček na jeho holé hlavě i tváři. thumb|378px "Kdo ale stanoví limity a pravidla pro tyhle nebezpečné školy, arcimágu? Zevrubné zkoumání felové magie během druhé války a po ní - i vaše práce v internačních táborech, zkoumající stav orků po tom, co byli od své zkorumpované magie odděleni - to vše ukázalo, že felová magie je nebezpečná, návyková, mění své uživatele, aniž by nad tím oni sami měli kontrolu... mění je fyzicky i mentálně. Možná se něco takového prokáže i o nekromancii. Ale není divu, že divoká magie je vítězná na bitevním poli, pokud je snadněji dostupná nevzdělaným. Theraldis mluvil o zprávách z bojů v Draenoru, kdy se orkští šamani a černokněžníci nedokázali vyrovnat mágovi Kirin Tor či elfím mágům... pokud nepřišli v celých skupinách se svými akolyty. Pak byli nezastavitelní. Bojím se jen toho, aby nás jednou naše vlastní pravidla nestála to nejdůležitější, to je celé," položila štíhlou bílou ruku na jednu z knih popsaných temnými runami a Antonidas si povzdechl. "Jistě, felová magie i nekromancie jsou efektivní. Přebije takhle efektivita obvyklou kritiku rozumného člověka či elfa, že jsou tyto školy nestabilní, nebezpečné a zlé? Bude efektivita to, co rozhodne, že právě tyto školy jsou směr, kterým se má do budoucna odvíjet pokrok na poli magie? Vkrádá se to do mysli, že? Když pohlédneme na obrovského infernála či legie koster... na to, jak se změnil Černý Mokřad při destrukci, která trhala Draenor na kusy... nelze to zaplašit. Nyšlenku, že tenhle druh magie je ohromující, facinující... dodává skutečný pocit moci nad utváření všeho kolem." Na chvilku vypadala, že chtěla něco říci, ale pak se kousla do rtu a mlčela. Elfí magistři také měli moc, která by se mnohým v Dalaranu zdála nezměrná a ohromující. Jen a pouze svou magií přetvářeli zemi, stavěli budovy, měnili podnebí. Se stejnou lehkostí jako orkové tvořili své "zázraky" na bázi felu. Jenže ve chvíli, kdy byli orkové odříznuti od svých démonických zdrojů... nedokázali nic. Ani pozvednout zbraň. Co kdyby jednou elfové-... "Jaká tedy bude budoucnost? Ale jsme to my sami, kdo ji tvoříme. Zatím našim studentům kážeme metody, které nám samotným stanovují meze toho, co je praktické, co je proveditelné a co je správné s ohledem na většinu, na civilizaci, ke které patříme. A přesto takovým, jako je Kel'Thuzad... a kýmkoli, kdo ho bude následovat... patrně zníme jako banda zapšklých dogmatiků, kteří se bojí své vlastní moci a pokroku," dodal po chvíli. "Vy víte, jak vyslovit pravdu tak, aby se i elf cítil starý," pousmála se, ale její slova zněla smutně. Možná i trochu polekaně. Antonidas se pomalu zvedl a protřel si vnitřní koutky očí dvěma prsty ruky, pak si na okamžik stiskl kořen nosu: "Také už toho bez brýlí nebo magické čočky v té tmě moc nepřečtu, děvče, ale mysl zůstává svěží. I přesto mám své pochybnosti. Na několika místech Citadely se objevila záhadná postava, představující se jen a pouze jako Prorok. Snaží se strkat prsty do věcí, o kterých nemá mimo Kirin Tor mít nikdo ponětí. Oslovil dokonce i mou učednici. Nepotkala jsi ho náhodou také?" Isiel zbystřila a narovnala se, pak ze stolu posbírala zapůjčené texty. Zakroutila hlavou: "Prorok? Nikoho takového jsem neviděla. Smím vědět, čeho se týkají jeho věštby? Jedná se o elfa?" left "Ne, nejde o elfa. Prozatím stačí vědět, že jeho řečem nepřikládám žádnou váhu. Mnohem větší starost mi dělá to, že se stav orků v internačních táborech začíná měnit," gestem ruky ji propustil a ona zvedla udiveně obočí, jako by chtěla vědět víc, ale pochopila, že audience skončila, tak se půvabně poklonila a v záblesku světla se teleportovala pryč. Antonidas se ještě chvíli díval na místo, kde zmizela, pak si povzdechl, znovu si nasadil čapku a vylovil z rukávu dopis s pečetí Lordaeronu. Nasadil skřipec na čtení, pak pečeť zlomil a dopis otevřel, pak gestem zesílil světlo svíce, nasadil si na nos skřipec s tlustými skly a začal číst. Po chvíli ruka s dopisem klesla a on sám se posadil na stařičké křeslo u vyřezávaného pracovního stolu. Jeho zrak za silnými skly zabloudil k plamínku svíčky na stole. "Mor na severu..." Pokračovat ve čtení... Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu